


Give Me a Call

by renhyuckskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renhyuckskies/pseuds/renhyuckskies
Summary: Renjun just wanted to have a fun time at home alone, but gets interrupted by a phone call from his boyfriend Hyuck.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Give Me a Call

“Hyuck, this is a fucking shitshow.”

“Just give it a shot, stop being so difficult Jun!” Renjun heard Donghyuck hiss through his phone speakers. He was laying on his bed, breath slightly uneven and strands of his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He had been in the middle of a private night at home when his boyfriend Donghyuck decided it was the perfect time to call, interrupting him from any of the fun he was having.

Renjun huffed, letting out a frustrated “fine” and pouting in annoyance before staying silent, letting Donghyuck know he could go on.

“Good baby~” He cooed, a satisfied grin on his face. Donghyuck was out with his friends, when he had decided to call Renjun (not for any particular reason apart from being completely whipped for the older boy). He wasn’t expecting Renjun to answer the call, voice harsh and breathy with an underlying tone of impatience and desperation. He knew this voice all too well, he relished in the sound of it, and suddenly Donghyuck knew exactly what Renjun had been up to.

“Now where were we Injunnie?” Donghyuck paused for effect and he could feel Renjun roll his eyes at him across the call. It was a soulmate energy kind of thing.

“Ah yes!” Donghyuck exclaimed like he had suddenly been bombarded with the answers of the universe, “you were getting off to my voice. You’re such a needy baby Injunnie. You’re so desperate you couldn’t even wait till I got home to fuck you into your bed.”

There was an unexpected silence before Renjun spoke up, “Hyuck, it’s really hard to take you seriously when your line keeps breaking up.”

Donghyuck detached his phone from the side if his face and looked at the screen, the words “bad signal” etched across the top of the screen. _“What the fuck,”_ he had groaned in annoyance. _Damn you terrible restaurant bathroom signal!!_

“Can I hang up now?” Renjun asked, voice plain and judgmental, “I’d rather get off on my own.”

Donghyuck let out an annoyed scoff, “Injun, I doubt you could cum without me.”

“Of course I could, I don’t need you.”

The line had suddenly gone silent, and Renjun felt himself regret those words.

“Wait Hyuckie that’s not what I _meant-”_

“You really think you don’t need me?” Hyuck’s voice had returned, sharp and unwavering. Renjun tried to swallow the lump in his throat but to no avail, and stayed dead silent. “You wouldn’t survive a day without my cock pounding into your useless hole. No matter who you’d be with you know they’d never fill you up as well as I do, they’d never give you what you need.”

Renjun hitched in a ragged breath, god it only took a few words from Hyuck to suddenly feel himself grow wet.

“And _you._ You think you could please yourself? You think your tiny hands could bring you any satisfaction? Even if you stuffed your whole fist down your ass it still wouldn’t be enough. Because it’s not me. The only one that can please you is _me_.”

_“Hyuck-”_ Renjun let out a desperate moan, eyes squeezing shut and petite hands dragging down his already naked body. He caressed his sides and his inner thighs, making sure not to touch himself until Hyuck had given him permission. “Hyuck _please,”_ he begged softly, desperation dripping from his voice that flowed like honey into Hyuck’s ears.

“You want to touch yourself baby? You want to stuff your pretty hole with your fingers? You want to play with your pathetic little cock? I thought you could do it all on your own. Why do you need me?”

Hyuck was smiling from ear to ear, letting his own fingers graze his hard cock feeling it twitch in his touch. He let out a satisfied hum hearing the desperate whines and pleas of his baby beg to let him touch himself.

“Please Hyuck I’m _sorry,_ just let me touch myself I need it so bad- I need you so bad.”

“Go ahead then baby.”

Renjun swapped his position on the bed, laying on his stomach so his ass was up in the air, delicate fingers finding their way to his hole, teasing. He had lubed his fingers up, cold against his hot body making him shiver in anticipation. He prodded a finger into his hole, a needy moan escaping his pink lips. His fingers were small, only making him more and more desperate for Hyuck’s thick cock against his skin.

“Did you put a finger in Injunnie?” Hyuck asked, somewhat reverting back into his soft side as he listened to Renjun’s pretty moans. “Add another baby,” he encouraged the older boy, feeling himself lose control from the thought of Renjun stuffing his tiny fingers into his tight hole. He wanted to fuck him so badly.

“It’s not enough is it? You could never satisfy yourself with such small hands.”

Renjun groaned, shoving another finger in his hole to feel _something_ but it felt like it was barely inside him. He continued to squirm, fucking himself on his own fingers and getting off to the sound of Hyuck’s uneven breathing. He could tell Hyuck was touching himself to the sound of his moans. He imagined him, hands palming against his rough jeans, cock unbelievably hard. Renjun wanted nothing more than to swallow it whole, lick the veins on his thick cock and please his boyfriend, hearing him moan and let out a strangled cry of satisfaction.

Renjun moaned out at the thought, tears pricking at his eyes, so desperate and so lost in his own lust.

“What’s wrong baby?” Hyuck had asked condescendingly with a smile.

“I want your cock so bad Hyuckie,” he let out in a strained voice, “I want to suck you dry, I want you to cum all over my face and lick it back up in a kiss. I want you to pound your cock into my tight hole, I want you to ruin me.”

He was so far gone, and Hyuck couldn’t help but let out a laugh hearing the pathetic state of his boyfriend. “God you’re such a desperate fucking slut Junnie,” Hyuck let out in a strangled groan. He had already been touching himself, stroking his cock to the thought of Renjun’s pretty body.

“If I were there I would have shoved all my fingers down your pathetic little hole. I’d watch as you scramble and squirm from the overbearing feeling but you would take it wouldn’t you baby? You’d love having my fingers stretch you out so wide ready for my cock? Tell me Renjun,” Hyuck had growled out by the end of it, furiously stroking his cock, precum making his fingers slip over his dick with ease.

“Y-yes! Yes Hyuckie I’d love your fingers in my hole. I’d want you to pound into me until I’m drooling.”

“You’re _so hot Injun._ I’d take out my fingers and shove them in your mouth as I push my cock inside you. Both your pretty holes filled up with _me._ I’d pound you into the bed as you choke on my fingers and stretch around my cock. You’re such a cockslut aren’t you? You just want to be fucked dumb by me.”

Renjun cried out, one hand focused on pumping his fingers in his hole and the other timidly touching his small cock. His cock was tiny just like the rest of him, his hand wrapping around it and moving in slow, sensual strokes. A few stray tears had fell from his face, the touch was too much but not often. He felt his head spin, only pleasure and Hyuck spiraling in his mind. He let out another and moan mixed scream, chanting Hyuck’s name in desperation.

“Are you close baby? Do you need to cum? Do you want Hyuckie’s big cock to graze your walls and fill you up to the brim with my cum? Tell me baby. I just want to use you like the little fucktoy you are, so so pretty for me. So perfect for me Injun. You’re all mine to use and love.”

“Hyuck please I’m so close! Hyuckie I’m gonna- oh _god_ Hyuck I’m gonna cum, just need your voice. Please let me Hyuck. Please, please, _please!”_ Renjun let out, shaking and a whimpering mess. He just needed Hyuck’s voice to finally let go, to cum to the thought of his pretty boyfriend fucking him. He needed it so, so badly.

“Aww, well that’s too bad baby. You said you didn’t need me, I hope you can cum all by yourself like you said you would angel.”

Renjun felt his heart drop, his hands stopping monetarily as he shouted at his phone that laid on the edge of his bed, “wait Hyuck-!”

“See you at home Injunnie~!”

And without another second to spare, Renjun heard the beeping of his phone, signaling that the call had been ended. He lunged at his phone, staring at it in disbelief and furiously texting and calling his devil of a boyfriend in futile attempts to get him back.

Hyuck, on the other side of town smiled a cocky grin. His hands furiously pumping his hardened cock and moaning out as he came to the sound of his phone ringing for the third time in five minutes, and the thought of Renjun hard, squirming, and needy for him and him alone.

It had been an hour later, Donghyuck having come back from his enjoyable time with his friends (though the mood made a considerably downward spiral when he came out of the restaurant’s bathroom after 45 minutes, his friends staring at him with knowing glances).

He entered his and Renjun’s shared apartment- his home, and smiled when he entered his bedroom. There Renjun was panting and sweaty, rutting against his pillow with a groan.

“Did you miss me?” He asked with a smile, making Renjun whip his head up to his face, scowling but not stopping his desperate movements.

“Fuck you Donghyuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it's cringey or weird T-T. Thank you so much for reading and leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/renhyuckskies)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/renhyuckskies)


End file.
